


Coming Home

by bazypitchandsimonsnow (ChessPargeter)



Series: Signs of Affection Prompts [5]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Napping, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 05:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14805644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChessPargeter/pseuds/bazypitchandsimonsnow
Summary: Simon Snow arrives home from work to his messy, tired, amazing family.Based on "a nap" request.





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the request I misread. I got the number wrong and thought it was first kiss, not nap. But it's all good because I had this idea immediately and it's very fluffy and cute. I love kid fics and always looking for an excuse to write more. Enjoy!

**Simon**

When I get home, I expect to hear the oven going and Baz’s classical music playing as he cooks. He bragged this morning about trying a brand new roast beef recipe he found online. Ever since staying at home, he’s been obsessed with online cooking videos, even though he’s usually too tired to actually make them. But he was very determined this morning, shouting about it from the other room while was trying to wrestle Tasha into her overalls.

But as I enter the flat, there is zero violin music, or oven whirring, or even baby cries. Wow, this place hasn’t been quiet in eleven months. (Coincidentally the age of our daughter.) Maybe they’re out for a walk. Baz takes Tasha out a lot. He tends to get stir crazy when he’s stuck inside for too long. The trials of a stay at home dad.

“Baz?” I say, very quietly in case Tasha is asleep but just loud enough for Baz to hear. Thank Crowley for a husband with vampire hearing. There’s no answer though. Huh.

I carefully place my bag next to the entrance, then take off my shoes. As I walk down the hall, I navigate around Tasha’s many toys left strewn about. Baz says she gets her messiness from me. I always remind him that she is a _baby._ I bend my head around the corner into the living room, and my heart instantly melts.

No wonder Baz isn’t in the kitchen. He’s right there, sprawled out on his back on the couch with messy hair and lazy clothes. He’s sleeping very lightly if his rapid eye movement is any clue. His right arm is hanging off the edge with some thick book in it while his other is on his chest. Or more accurately, placed lightly on Tasha’s back as she sleeps on top of him. She’s dressed in that duck onesie she loves so much, laying completely still and snoring softly. She looks like an adorable little freckled bean topped with a mess of tiny black curls. And they look far too adorable for words. I can’t help put snap a picture on my phone. Looks like I’ve got a new lock screen.

I walk over and kneel near his face. I put a piece of hair behind his ear. Apparently, that’s too much, because it startles him awake instantly. He inhales sharply as his eyes fly open, all his muscles tensing. I put a soothing hand on his shoulder.

“Hey, hey,” I whisper, “it’s alright, it’s just me. Tasha’s fine.”

He runs a hand down his face. “Sorry. I was reading and I shouldn’t have fallen asleep with her like this. It’s not safe-”

“Shhh, it’s fine. You’re a light sleeper. If she had moved you would’ve felt it. Besides,” I look at the sleeping baby with a grin, “you two look really cute.”

He sighs, but I can hear his smile. “Thank you. Though I think she’s the more adorable one between the two of us.”

“Hm, I love you, but I have to agree.”

“Aw, I’m so hurt,” he deadpans. He runs a hand up and down her small back. She yawns adorably, shifting against him, flexing her tiny hand. I put my hand under it, and her fingers curl around mine. Aleister Crowley, I never knew my heart could feel so full.

“How was your day?” I ask quietly.

“Quiet,” he replies. “Tasha and I watched some Postman Pat, then we went to the park, where she attempted to eat dirt _again._ ”

“She’s curious.”

“She’s going to get sick.”

“Then luckily her Papa is a wizard, and a very good one.”

He chuckles softly. “True, thank Merlin. Well, after stopping her from eating dirt, she played with that Tyler kid. They still get along very well. Though his mother is also still relentless in her pursuit of me.”

I sigh, instinctively placing a protective/possessive hand on his arm. “I don’t know what else we can tell her. You’ve said you’re gay, and married, and not ever leaving me. She must tune us out to stare at your face.”

“What can I say, Snow? I’m irresistible.”

“Hm, don’t I know it.” I push my nose against his neck, and revel in the sigh Baz lets out. “Did you two have fun though?”

“Yeah, definitely. We usually have fun.” He makes a strange noise, somewhere between wistful and sad. “I can’t believe I’m supposed to go back to work in a month. It’s going to be so...weird.”

“Good weird or bad weird?”

He shrugs, a habit he’s reluctantly picked up from me. “Sort of both. Of course I love being with Tasha, and I’ll worry about her non-stop when she’s not right next to me. But it’ll be nice to talk to actual adults regularly again.”

“You see me everyday. Am I not an actual adult?”

Baz, my wonderful husband, gives me a deadpan look that silently says, _“what do you think?”_ I return a large grin and kiss his cheek. He softens immediately.

“So, no fancy roast beef tonight?”

“Ugh.” His head falls back against the throw pillow. “Yeah, that’s not happening. After the park, Tasha had lunch and passed out on me while I was reading. It was too cruel to move, obviously.”

“Obviously. Want me to whip something together while she keeps resting?”

“No, no, it’s still my turn. And Tasha’s slept the whole afternoon, she’s fine. You take the baby, I’ll make spaghetti.”

“Huh, that rhymes. You’re a poet and you didn’t even know it, love.”

“Yeah, you’re not adult.”

I glare at him, but when he kisses my cheek, _I_ immediately soften. He carefully lifts Tasha as he sits up. She starts to wake, dark blue eyes blinking up at Baz, and I can see the moment she recognises him. I love the little smile she makes.

“Papa,” she coos, reaching out to him, pawing at his face. He grins brightly.

“Good morning, little puff,” he says softly. “You had a nice nap, didn’t you? Yes you did.”

She giggles and grabs his long nose. She’s got a thing for noses, unfortunately. Baz winces when she inevitably grips too hard. He slowly pries her hand off.

“Her strength gives mine a run for it’s money,” he says with amusement and exasperation. “Take her before she tries to rip it off again?”

“Of course.” he passes her off to me. Tasha immediately goes for my nose this time. I try to pull my face away but it’s no use.

“Dada!” she shrieks, then babbles at me in her random made up words.

“Hi, lovely girl. Missed you all day.” I bring her closer, and get a whiff of what’s obviously in her nappy. “Whoo! Someone’s stinky.”

“Ha!” Baz shouts from the kitchen. “I’ve changed two nappies today. Your turn, Snow.”

I flip him off as I pass by with Tasha on my shoulder. She’s trying to gnaw on my shirt. Teething has been a  _very_ fun time.

I carefully place Tasha on the changing table. It’s very hard to change her nappy when she keeps trying to eat her own toes. I want to be annoyed, but it’s hard when she’s looking at me with big, beautiful blue eyes.

“Yeah, you’re cute and you know it.” I lean down and blow raspberries on her stomach. She shrieks and giggles, but also grabs my hair a little too hard. I pull away slowly. “Ow, ow. Papa is right, you’re very strong, love. We’ll have to teach you to use your powers for good.”

She burbles and goes back to sucking her own toe. My mobile buzzes in my back pocket, as I’ve been waiting for it to all day. I put a hand on Tasha to keep her steady while I check.

 **Penelope:** Talked to Micah. He’s cool with ur idea. Talked to your vamp?

 **Simon:** Not yet. Will at supper. Check out these cuties I came home to tho <3

 **Simon:** [sent a photo attachment]

 **Penelope:** Awwwww tired puppies huh?

 **Simon:** Pooped from playing at the park and fending off single mums respectively

 **Penelope:** Lol Baz needs “gay and married” tattooed across his forehead.

 **Simon:** Yeah I thought the wedding ring did that

 **Penelope:** Obvs not.

 **Penelope:** It’s midnight here so I’m off to bed. Night Simon!

 **Simon:** Night Pen <3

I pocket my phone and go back to my self-cannibalistic daughter. She’s gnawing on her big toe quite vigorously. I sigh and carefully pull it away from her mouth.

“That’s not gonna work, sweetheart,” I say kindly.

She smiles anyway, because of course she does. Tasha is a very happy kid. I hope she stays so throughout her life, and I’ll make sure she gets the chance. Her childhood is never going to be as scary as mine. It can’t be perfect, of course, but it won’t involve any group homes or super villains or civil wars. I promised her that the day she was born. I’m not ever going to break it.

“Shitty supper is ready!” Baz shouts.

I sigh and do Tasha’s onesie back up. With her on my shoulder, I walk into the dining room to see Baz setting out plates.

“You really shouldn’t swear around her,” I say. “She’s going to pick it up.”

“She’s not even a year old. It’s fine.”

“Fuck!” Tasha chirps right on cue. I give Baz a pointed look. He goes wide eye, then clears his throat and looks down.

“Okay, maybe she’s learning,” he says reluctantly.

I walk up and kiss his ear. He flushes instantly “Of course she is. She’s smart, like her Papa.”

He scoffs, but keeps on blushing. “Smooth, Snow. C’mon, let’s eat.”

Getting Tasha into her high chair is always a production. She’s stubborn and fidgety as anything, and hates being strapped into something so she can’t move. She squirms away from me and hits my face with her small hands.

“Darling, you have to sit in your chair,” I sigh.

“No!” she yells back.

“If you want to eat, you have to sit.”

“No! No no no!”

Crowley, fighting goblins and a chimera is nothing compared to a baby with sharp fingernails. After a lot of slaps and screams and scratches, I finally wrangle her into her chair. She pouts and glares at me. (It’s scary how much she looks like Baz when she does that. She really does learn a lot from him.) I sit down with a heavy sigh. When I look at Baz, he’s smirking as he places down the plates.

“What’s so amusing, Basil?” I ask with a slight edge.

“Just watching you get a taste of your own medicine,” he says, sounding annoyingly smug.

“Oh? And what’s that supposed to mean?”

“You’ve finally met someone as stubborn as you; you’re own daughter. And it’s fu- _very,_ hilarious.”

I roll my eyes  “Shut up, arsehole.”

“Language, Snow. For the baby’s sake.” He grins around his fork, pointing his spoon at the eleven month old currently smashing steamed carrots in her mouth.

We eat in companionable silence for awhile. It’s nice, to be quiet and let myself relax. It doesn’t last long though, as Tasha needs help to eat her food. How human babies survive truly amazes me. She only gets about a third of the vegetables and cut up meatballs actually in her mouth. Baz attempts to clean her up and fails miserably.

“There's no use in trying, love. She'll just get dirty again," I say through the spaghetti I'm currently eating.

“I can bloody well try,” he mutters. “Merlin knows I don’t want her to learn your manners.”

“Hey! Not fair!”

“You’re currently talking with your mouth full of pasta, love.”

I wish I could protest that, but I’d have to speak with my mouth full. I settle for a Baz/Tasha style glare. He smiles back. I finish my food before I speak again. I need Baz paying full attention to what I’m saying instead of my poor manners.

“So, Baz, I’ve been talking to Penny-”

“Uh-oh, that’s never good,” he says with a smirk.

I roll my eyes, just like Penny does. “Yeah, yeah, shut up. So she and Micah would really like to take some time off, and American kids are still off school at the end of the month. And since Tasha has never seen Chicago before, maybe we could all go visit them that week.”

Baz raises a brow (he’s so good at that.) “Spend a week in Chicago, huh? So are we going to be the people who bring a baby on an airplane?” He’s smirking with a playful glint in his grey eyes. Bastard. I shrug in the most sarcastic way I can.

“Well, unless you want to leave our eleven month old baby alone with someone while we’re out of the country, Mr. Overprotective, then yes.”

Baz chuckles. “I suppose a trip before I go back to work would be nice. And Bunce keeps saying she wants to see Tasha more.”

“And Tasha wants to see her!” I turn to Tasha with a big grin. “You wanna go see Auntie Penny, huh Tasha? Wanna see Auntie Penny and Uncle Micah and little Lucy and Harold?”

Tasha shrieks excitement. She jumps up and down and burbles, spraying vegetables and meat everywhere. I’m not sure she fully understands (Baz knows more about child development than me) but I like seeing her smile anyway. Even if she gets half chew green bean on my face.

“I think we’re all in agreement then,” Baz says as he flicks carrot off his cheek.

“Wonderful! I’ll text Penny tomorrow.” I lean in to Tasha, tickling her stomach. She giggles and pushes at my hands. “We’re going to Chicago, Tasha!”

Tasha claps happily, mushing more food between her fingers.

“She’s going to need a bath, huh?”.

“M-hm.” Baz starts cleaning up everyone’s plates. “I made dinner, so have fun with that.”

I sigh. Baz keeps grinning smugly. He’s such a bastard, and I love him so much. I unstrap Tasha from her high chair. “C’mon, darling, time for a bath. Let’s try not to get Daddy _completely_ soaked this time, alright?”

She giggles and starts playing with my hair, yelling in her usual baby gibberish as she gets me just as filthy as her. I hear Baz snort from behind me. I promptly flip him off.

“Don’t do that,” I whisper to Tasha. “Not until you’re older. I’m teaching you very bad habits, aren’t I?”

“Dada,” Tasha burbles with her big baby grin. She wraps her arms around her neck, hugging me close. She likes hugging and physical affection in general. Baz says she gets it from me.

Maybe I’m teaching her bad habits, but I’m teaching her good ones too. Guess that’s parenthood.

* * *

 

“And they all lived happily ever after,” I say, closing the book. “The end.”

“Again!” Tasha yells. It’s become her favourite word. We finish playing on the swings or reading a story or watching a show, it’s always “again.” She’s just a very excitable kid.

“Sweetheart, it’s bedtime.” I lift her up from my lap and walk towards the crib. She squirms as I place her down.

“No!” And that’s her second favourite word. Baz mentioned yesterday that most babies her age usually don’t even have her limited vocabulary, so Tasha’s language is advanced. He said that with a very pleased expression.

“Yes, Tasha.”

“Noooooo!”

I sigh and leave her there to scream a bit, let her get it out of her system. But when I turn off the overhead and the night light on, she immediately stops. It projects stars and moons across the ceiling. Tasha loves it. She coos and reaches out to try to touch them. I stand over the crib, just looking at her wide, curious blue eyes. I wonder what it would be like to see through those eyes. To see everything as new and beautiful. Baz says I’m sappy. I say I’m curious, just like her.

“Night night, darling,” I whisper, kissing her forehead. “Love you.”

Tasha yawns, then her head lolls to the side. I take one last look before walking out.

Baz is sitting on our bed with his book when I enter. He doesn’t look up from it though as he doesn’t need to.

“She’s asleep?” he asks quietly.

“For now,” I reply, flopping next to him with my arm over his waist. “Knowing Tasha she’ll be up in half an hour crying for a bottle.”

“Hm, very true.” He carefully closes his book and places it on his bedside table. I have my eyes closed, but I can feel him put his arm around me. His other hand plays with my hair. He feels a bit cold like always, but I don’t mind. I run hot even without my magic. So being next to him cools me down, and I warm him up. We’re perfect for each other in that way, along with others.

“I’ve been thinking,” he whispers.

“Uh oh,” I mutter, “that’s never good.”

“I’m not plotting, Snow. I haven’t ‘plotted’ since we were teenagers.”

“No, but you tend to get lost in your big head.” I tap his forehead for emphasis. “It can get scary up there.”

He chuckles, his breath brushing against my skin. “Don’t I know it.” He holds me a bit tight and it makes me worried. “To be more specific, I’ve been thinking about my mother. What with the anniversary coming up and everything,”

My eyes fly open. Oh shit. I scoot up so we’re face to face. Baz’s face looks impassive, but I’ve been with him for over ten years, and I’ve known for even longer. I can see that it’s just an attempt to hold back the sadness and anxiety he’s feeling.

“Right. It’s next week.”

“Yes, it is,” he sighs. “It’s been awhile since the anniversary has felt this looming. But I’ve been thinking about her a lot this year. And not just because we named Tasha after her. I wonder a lot if she thought the same things about me I think about Tasha. If she’s feeling okay, if she’s healthy, if I’m messing her up too much.”

“Baz.” I hold his chin, making him look me right in the eye. “You’re not messing Tasha up, I promise.”

He chuckles and pulls my hand away, shaking his head. “No no, I probably am. Father says every parent fucks up their child. It’s just the degree that varies. Daphne concurred. My mother probably would’ve said the same thing.”

I humph, gripping his hand tightly. The metal of his wedding ring is a ressuaring feeling against my skin. “Well, I think you’re doing a wonderful job.”

His face softens, half his mouth pulled up. And I consider that a victory. “Thank you, love.”

I lean up and kiss him, because he looks so cute and I bloody well need to now. Plus I haven’t kissed him since I got home. That’s a wrong I can’t let stand. He curls his hand around my cheek, cradling me like I’m special. I suppose I am though, special to him. That thought just makes me kiss him harder. He holds my other cheek as I roll on top of him. He pushes up my shirt and I go for his trousers.

Then Tasha starts wailing.

Baz and I both pull away with heavy sighs. Penny warned us that babies destroy sex lives and we didn’t believe her. But she was right, as usual.

“I’ll get her,” he says. “You get the bottle?”

“Yeah, will do. Pick this up later?” I smirks, and he copies me.

“We’ll see. Now get off me, please.”

“As you wish.”

I roll off him (reluctantly) and scoot to the edge. One big stretch later, I’m walking down the hall with Baz. He turns off at Tasha’s room while I go to the kitchen. Heating up the bottle is easy enough. I’ve done it a lot over the past year, so it takes just five minutes. But by the time I get to Tasha’s room, Tasha is mostly calm again. Baz is rocking her back and forth in the chair. He’s softly singing some lullaby as she whimpers.

“There there,” he whispers, “you’re alright, little puff.”

She hiccups and curls into him. I walk in and sit on the chair arm, lifting the bottle up to Tasha. She drinks it happily. I place my cheek on Baz’s hair. I feel Baz’s other hand on my knee.

“Y’know,” he whispers, “I can’t help but also wonder what my mother think of us right now. What would happen if she got to meet Tasha.”

I lean a bit closer. “I know what would happen.”

“Oh really? You can see other realities now, Snow?”

“No, but I can imagine. She’d be here all the time, cooing over Tasha, helping us out, giving us unsolicited parenting advice because she was as much of a know-it-all as you.” He lets out a scoffing chuckle, because he knows it’s true. “And, she’d be really proud of you. For how you’re taking care of Tasha and the life you’ve built.”

He doesn’t answer. He reaches up to Tasha’s face and fiddles with one of her small curls, wrapping it around one of his bony finger. The exact same way he’s been doing with my hair for years. It’s incredibly sweet.

“You’re doing good, Baz,” I say firmly, “don’t ever doubt that.”

“Your grammar is still atrocious at 32, Snow,” he whispers with absolutely no contempt, then kisses my cheek. “Thank you.”

“Anytime, darling.”

“I love you.”

I lean in closer, putting one hand on Baz’s and the other on Tasha’s side. I never had a family growing up, and I never thought I’d get one, yet here I am. It’s certainly not what I expected, but it’s all mine. And I wouldn’t trade it for the world.

“I love you, too.”

* * *

 

“Good morning, Simon!” Christine chirps. “What happened to you?”

Christine doesn’t give me the courtesy of letting my eye bags and dishevelled hair go without comment. She’s not great at ignoring problems, hence why she’s a good social worker.

“Baby was up at 3am,” I sigh. “I decided to be a good husband and let Baz sleep. I’m currently paying for it.”

“Yeah, your face make me glad I don’t have kids.”

I glare while Christine keeps grinning. She holds up a cup of coffee though and I soften. Whoever has caffeine is my God right now. I take a deep drink and sigh.

“Thank you, Chrissy.”

“Welcome, Simon. How is your little hellspawn doing anyway?”

“She’s good. Almost a year old now and cute as anything. Look what I came home to last night.” I pull out my phone and press the lock button. Chrissy sighs because she's used to it. Yes, I’m that annoying person who has a hundred pictures of their kid and spouse and shows them off to my boss. And right on the lock screen are Baz and Tasha fast asleep together. 

“Awwwww,” Chrissy coos, only slightly sarcastic. “What sweeties.”

“I know right? They’re adorable. Also, I gotta ask you something.” She gives me a curious look. “Can I have the last week of the month off?”

“May I ask why?”

“Well, Baz’s leave is up next month. We want to do something before he’s back at work and Tasha goes to daycare. My best friend is in Chicago, so we were thinking we’d go see her and her kids that last week.”

“Ah, I see,” Christine chuckles. “You’re sneaky, Mr. Snow-Pitch. Showing me your adorable husband and daughter to butter me up for vacation time? Diabolical.”

“Hey! That’s not-”

“Sure it wasn’t.” She flashes a knowing smile at me, even though she’s wrong. (Well, she’s half wrong.) “Lucky for you, it worked. You’ve got the last week of August off. Go see your friend and frolic with your family.”

“Thank you, Chrissy!”

She waves at me dismissively. “Yeah, yeah. Just try to wrap up most of your work before you leave. Don’t want to have to fob off too many cases on others while you’re gone.”

“Will do, don’t worry.”

I watch her go into office as I take my desk. Once she’s out of sight, I take out my phone and shoot off a quick test.

 **Simon:** Got the time off. Book the plane tickets!

 **Baz:** Will do.

 **Baz:** Tasha says hi.

 **Baz:** [sent a video attachment]

I put in one earbud and open the video. It’s of Tasha, of course. I can hear Baz’s voice from behind the camera.

“Can you say hi to Daddy, Tasha?” he says. “Come on, say hi.”

Tasha looks up, blinking at it in confusion, probably thinking; _that’s not Daddy, that’s Papa holding a little black box. S_ oon she smiles and reaches out towards it. Her pudgy little baby fingers nearly touch the lens.

“Papa,” she says.

“No no, say ‘hi’ to Daddy. You can do it. Hi. Hi!”

“Hi!” She finally chirps. “Hi hi hi!”

Baz laughs kindly and reaches out to ruffle her hair. “There you go. Good job, sweetie.”

I watch Baz’s arm scoop up Tasha. The camera switches to the front. Baz is smiling in that way he only does around Tasha and me. It’s bright and beautiful and could probably melt ice. And he calls _me_ the sun. Tasha is burbling in gibberish, reaching towards the camera and pulling on Baz’s hair.

“Have fun at work, love,” he says. “We’ll see you when you get home.”

The video ends, freezing on my grinning husband and baby. I take a screenshot. I need a main screen phone background too. I don’t care if some people think it’s obnoxious, I want to see my family all the time. _My_ family. The strange amazing one I always want to come home to.

 **Simon:** See you two later <3

**Author's Note:**

> Awwwww what an adorable family. I always believe that Simon and Baz would have kids and they'd be very good parents. And their kid would be a bit of nightmare because all kids are nightmares haha. 
> 
> So you guys are awesome and sent me a bunch more requests. I can't wait to get to them, but just be warned I start full time work this weekend (kill me blech) so it may take awhile. I will get to them though with my free time, and I'll keep accepting new ones until the end of August. Thanks so much for the requests though. I love getting them and writing for them :) Have an awesome day everyone!


End file.
